Nobody escapes
by Vilikas
Summary: A little oneshot that I wrote about thresh ages ago and finally managed to upload...first fanfic I upload, I hope you enjoy


She breathed heavily as she ran through the cursed woods, branches hitting her face sharply and hard, causing small lines of blood to flow down her face. 'Never look back' she memorized herself. 'Just run'. Again, a branch she away hit her and she let out a small gasp. Panting heavily, she ran further to which she thought to be the exit of this cursed forest. Suddenly, she heard a ghostly voice from somewhere behind her and somehow knew that it was calling out to her. "Going somewhere…?" ,the voice asked in an almost playful tone. She felt cold, sweat running down her back. Panicking, she kept on running without hesitation, increasing her speed. Even though she did only run for a few minutes, she felt as if her lungs were about to explode. Again, she heard the ghostly voice and it sounded nearer to her than last time. "Come back…" it said. A sob came out of her throat, tears running down her cheeks as she tried her best to escape from this voice. Suddenly, she got her foot stuck under a root she did not see in the fog of the swamp and fell. She rose from the water….and then, she saw him: Sick green light embedded from him and covered his entire being. A black coat could be seen, floating around the "person". It had a chain in the right hand, with a scythe at the end of it, glowing brightly in the sick, green light that covered the entire swamp. Terror engaged her senses and she began to scream. She turned around and fled. She just wanted this nightmare to end. Crying, she stumbled over roots, got herself stuck endless times. She could already hear the chains, dangling with his scythe. She knew, she was going to die here, if she didn't find a way out of this hell. "Nowhere to hide!" the ghostly thing called, as she reached a place in the swamp where the trees stood so close to each other, that she couldn't go any further. But maybe she could…without more thinking, she climbed up one of the trees and hid. Breathing quietly, she heard the dangling more clearly than before, as the one who hunted her came to the dead end she reached seconds ago. The thing laughed maniacally, as she he saw that she was not there anymore. "Come out and play!" his voice echoed inside her head. "My sincerest apologies, I forgot my manners. My name is Thresh, the chain warden." , he explained, after turning 360°. A memory of a story she heard from her mother came to her mind. Of a prison warden who loved to punish his prisoners with chains. Not a single poor soul escaped the chains grip, but one day, the prisoners started a rebellion and hung the warden with his own chains. Too late she noticed that his hook was flying in her direction. Her heart skipped a beat as she tried to avoid being caught by the vicious scythe at the end of the chain. But her moves were far too slow and the hook hit her in her left shoulder. The pain hit her like a train and she cringed, screamed and cried out in pain. Somewhere in her head, the voice of the chain warden echoed: "Writhe…like a worm on the hook!" Then she was pulled towards him, head to the sky and sadistic laughter was heard, as another chain hit her in the stomach and she landed in the flat water of the swamp. She let out a loud gasp, as the air was pressed out of her lungs. She stood up and tried to run, but a greenish wall held her back and suddenly, she was knocked up in the air. "Poor lost souls…", whispered the ghostly voice of the warden behind her and she saw thousands of faces as she looked closer at the wall. Multiple chains hit her back and she could feel how her flesh was ripped from her bones. She cried out louder than ever before in her life. The pain was unbearable. Nothing could compare to that. She sobbed, cried and winced. Again, her tormentor's voice spoke to her: "Screaming won't do you any good, but it is music to my ears."  
She felt how chains rolled around her arms and legs and she was bound to trees by them in a matter of seconds. "Flesh is a prison." , the warden stated, as he slowly began to rip the flesh of her entire body, starting at her legs and it really seemed like he was getting more and more into it with every single scream of pure agony. She wanted this pain to end. She wanted to be unconscious, but through some twisted tricks, the warden kept her awake. She wanted to die. Fast. And between all her screams, she sobbed: "Kill me, please! Just kill me!" The warden stopped punishing her abruptly and came closer, the chains getting lose and she went lower, till she was forced to look in his grinning face. The pain vanished for a few seconds, as he laughed his manically laugh. The he took her face in his skeletal fingers and whispered in her ears, with a low and dangerous voice. "First: It is over when I say…Second: Death? No, nothing that simple." He looked up and grinned at her.  
"What….? Isn't this enough for you….? You want to do more to me…?" she asked terrified.  
His grin widened, as he shouted: "Oh, YES! It is about to get MUCH worse!" then, he dropped his hook and forced her to stare into the lantern. "What is the worth of a soul?", he asked her, nearly giggling. Suddenly, she felt how the remaining energy of hers was slowly sucked out of her body. And her soul. She felt how she was sucked into the lantern. And the last thing she heard was the warden's laugh and the dreadful dangling of his chains.


End file.
